Harmony Point
by Richelieu
Summary: A gang has been running around unchecked for far too long. So who gets sent to deal with them? Texas Rangers Danvers and Danvers.
1. Chapter 1

There was a storm blowing in from the east, and quite a large one from the looks of it. Rain started to patter down on the rider's black duster as she looked down from the mesa into the valley below. Her horse let out a light whinny, having sensed the approaching storm. Slow hoof-beats alerted her to her partner growing close. "We should head down into town, don't you think?" She nodded, mind only on getting to a warm bed for the night. She let out a gruff "Let's go" and made her way down the trail that led into town. Harmony Point was, despite it's name, one of the rougher towns in the whole region. It was filled to the brim with all sorts of vagabonds. It didn't matter whether or not they were thieves, cattle rustlers, gamblers, murderers, bank robbers, or rapists. Everyone in this town knew that law enforcement would rather forget about them than deal with them, seeing as they hung the last two sheriffs, shot the one before that, and ran the previous one out of town barely alive.

But that wasn't why the Rangers were there. Word was that a gang had stopped in the area and set up shop. In a town like this, there would probably be somebody with some knowledge as to the gang's whereabouts. So the plan was to post up in the old Sheriff's office and let word spread of new law enforcement. Eventually, some puffed-up hotshot would confront them looking to impress the gang, and well… he wouldn't get very far. Not against the Danvers, at least.

"Hey, keep your eyes and ears open, would ya?" Her head snapped up as she realized just how close to the town they had gotten. She looked to her sister, "Sorry, was just thinking." She looked back towards her front, noticing the ruckus that was what passed as a normal day in this town. There was a brawl in the street and people watched from the saloon, loud shouts calling out bets as the two men fought. Then somebody looked their way, and slowly all of the attention came off the fight and onto the approaching riders. A loud voice from the saloon's second story balcony shouted out, "Rangers!" once their badges glinted in the light of the fading sunset. Everyone grew tense as the two riders slowly passed the saloon and stopped at the old Sheriff's office. They tied up their horses and went inside. No doubt someone would run to the big boss and ask what to do about the new additions to town. After all, killing a Ranger or a Marshal was a little different than killing a Sheriff. And killing two? Oh, that would definitely get the attention of the entire Ranger Division, and they did not want that brought down on their heads.

Her partner turned to her, "I'll take first shift tonight, and you can take second. Then tomorrow we'll ask around and see what people know." The blonde nodded her acceptance and made her way to one of the three unoccupied jail cells. She didn't bother removing her clothes, opting instead to fall asleep with her coat on and her gun hidden on her person.

She was woken hours later by a kick shoving her out of bed, "Wake up, you lazy sack. It's time for your shift." The blonde nodded and made her way over to sit behind the desk at the front of the building. She propped her feet up on the desk and laid her rifle across her lap. She lowered the brim of her hat and tilted back in her seat, keeping an eye on the saloon across the street which had mostly quieted down. There was still some soft piano music drifting out the saloon doors and an argument was going on inside.

A noise caught her attention. It was coming from the other side of town, and it was quiet, but it wasn't there a minute ago. She took all of her focus off the argument going on in the building across the street. Suddenly the noise came into focus as it got closer. Horses were approaching.

She stayed where she was, not wanting to wake her partner over something as trivial as horses coming into town. It could be nothing and boy was her sister a pain in the ass when she was woken up too early. She sat a little straighter when the hoof beats slowed down as they got near the saloon. The riders dismounted and one made to walk inside when the other held a hand up. Kara didn't dare to breath, not when something seemed like it might go wrong any minute. The leader turned and Kara's breath was taken away. The woman across the street was dressed in light gray pants that were tucked into black knees high boots and a white shirt with a brown vest, topped off with a dark gray duster and a red bandana. The moonlight glinted off of her long wavy blonde hair and her sparkling gray blue eyes.

Belatedly, Kara realized she should've checked for a gun before looking this woman over, and when she looked down, sure enough, there was a pair of gleaming revolvers sitting pretty in their holsters. One first glance, one would not have noticed the guns, but well...Kara had looked a little too long, and was now focused on the sway of the woman's hips (and pistols, she told herself) as she approached the Sheriff's office. Wait...what?! Sure enough, the woman was only a few steps away. Kara's fingers tightened on the barrel of her rifle and the woman stopped. A smirk came over her face, "Whoa there now. I mean no harm. I was just wondering what a pretty thing like yourself was doing all alone this late at night."

Kara's eyes narrowed, "I'm keeping watch and making sure nobody decides to kill anyone. Who are you?" The woman inched a little bit closer, "The name's Lance, Sara Lance. And who would you be, pretty lady?" When she got no reply, she cocked her head to the side a bit, "I gave you my name, darlin'. Only fair you give yours."

Kara dropped her feet to the floor, "Texas Ranger Kara Danvers." A grin broke out on the other woman's face, "A Ranger, huh? What'dya know, beautiful and dangerous. You're the total package." She looked back at her companion, "Well, I've got to go, but I sincerely hope to see you around, darlin'." She nodded and walked off to meet her companion, who pointed towards where Kara was sitting in the shadows and started asking questions. The blonde Ranger watched as Sara rushed the other woman inside before an argument could break out in public.

Hours later and the town started to wake up as the sun rose. Alex stirred and sat up. Her voice was groggy and she had to clear it before she could speak, "Anything happen while I was asleep?"

Kara thought about mentioning her encounter with Sara, but thought better of it. After all, the woman had just come over to introduce herself. She shook her head, "Naw, it was quiet all night."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Sara and Amaya mounting their horses to leave town when a voice called out to them, "Miss Lance!" Sara turned to see the blonde Ranger from the night before approached them at a leisurely pace. When she got within a foot of Sara's horse, she spoke again, "Leaving so soon?"

Sara blinked once before responding, "We were only here to do some business, and since that business is concluded, we should be on our way." A smirk slowly took over Sara's face when the Ranger's brow furrowed as she continued, "I'm sure that we'll be back soon enough, though, so try not to miss me too much, Ranger Danvers." She ran a finger down the Ranger's sharp jawline as she finished speaking. The other woman inhaled sharply, eyes ablaze and pulled back in a jerky motion, "Keep yourself out of trouble, Lance. Safe travels." Sara watched as she strolled back to the sheriff's office and sat on the porch, only looking back when she reached the walkway. Sara tipped her hat and motioned to Amaya for them to get moving, taking into account the other Ranger handily throwing drunkards out of the saloon.

* * *

A few hours later, they finally began their approach to their camp that was carefully situated on the walls of White Rock Canyon. They got down from their mounts and Sara let Amaya go sit with some other prominent members of their little group before she, herself, went in search of her partner. She found the brunette inside of their tent, hunched over a map of the region.

"You're late. You're never late," the brunette looked over her partner for injuries, "Did something go wrong?"

Sara waved her off, "Nothing wrong at all. In fact, you might be interested in a new development." She paused for dramatic effect, "Some Rangers showed up in Harmony Point. They're currently holding up in the old Sheriff's office."

The brunette furrowed her brow and turned away from Sara, "How are a couple of Rangers showing up not something going wrong? This could throw off the plans entirely!"

The blonde wrapped her arms around her partner and rested her chin on the other woman's shoulder, "Lena, sweetheart, it's not a problem because they didn't show up for us. They're only in the area to keep the peace. Those idiots in town keep killing off law enforcement so someone decided that it was time to send in some more firepower. The Rangers don't even know we're here, and even if they did, there're only two of them. What chance do they have against us?"

Lena huffed, relaxing slightly. "Alright then, I trust you know what you're doing. Tell me everything you know about them."

A winning smirk made its way onto Sara's face as she launched herself into chair, "Well, since you asked so nicely…There's two of them, one with short brown hair and the other with long blonde hair. Apparently, they're sisters. The one with the short hair's name is Alex Danvers, and she might become a pain in the ass, if you ask me. A real stickler for rules, that one. She's also very guarded and from what I can tell, she doesn't like being second guessed. She beat a man in town this morning for not listening when she told him to go sober up. Real moody, she is. I saw her keeping pace with the best of them last night."

Lena sighed, "Enough talk of this Alex Danvers, what of the other one? The blonde." She watched as Sara's eyes lit up almost instantaneously and her posture relaxed as she sat forward in her seat. "Oh Lena, she's gonna be so much fun. This blonde Ranger goes by the name of Kara Danvers and I've only talked to her twice, but she is an absolute delight. I can already tell that we are going to have such fun with her."

Lena's eyebrow raised at the statement, "And how do you even know she would be receptive to our advances? How do you know she isn't just going to shoot us when she realizes what we're doing, huh? Or tell her sister and our whole crew ends up riddled with bullets?" She shook her head, "No, it's too much of a risk, Sara. This whole thing could easily blow up in our faces. We need to stay low and make sure no one in town double-crosses us. Keep the bartender quiet, and make sure we always have some stallions fresh in the stables, just in case." Her tone brooked no room for argument and Sara knew she wouldn't get anywhere by arguing with her partner, at least not until the brunette had met the blonde for herself. She nodded, keeping her opinions to herself.

Lena strode to the opening of the tent and looked out at their comrades sitting outside around the campfire and laughing. The fire lit up Lena's face through the gap in the opening, "Sara, grab Jackson and Professor Stein. It's time to plan the next heist. This time we're gonna rob the National City federal bank."

Sara stood abruptly, "National City? You must be crazy! Not only is it bigger than Harmony Point, but robbing it is just asking for trouble. There are gunslingers everywhere and you know that not everyone in my crew is exactly ready to fight. Stein is old and Nate is just a university boy. The others can handle themselves, but I won't lose my crew to a half-baked idea."

Lena just tilted her head, a gleam in her eyes, "Darling, Stein is only making the explosives for this one. Other than that, he's staying out of it. Heywood will stay behind and watch over the camp with Palmer. Savage will be going with us on this one."

A pause filled the air before wither talked again, "Savage, huh? Better be worth it." Sara gave her partner a wink before donning her hat once again, and leisurely exiting the tent. "Legends! Get your butts over here. We got ourselves a mission to plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Lena gave a quick nod to Leonard and Mick as the group of nine approached town, signaling for the thieves to settle down. They always got a bit rowdy whenever it was time to commit a little robbery. She signaled for Savage and Kendra to split off towards the saloon to get a good position from the high ground. Wells, Amaya, and Jax were the next to separate from the group, taking up spots in front of the general goods store, the town doctor, and the livery.

Lena, Sara, Leonard, and Mick rode leisurely to the front of the National City bank, dismounted, pulled up their bandanas, and walked right in through the doors. The rest of her gang spread out amongst the customers, pointing rifles at tellers and the customers alike. The brunette raised her pistol in the air, firing a warning shot. She didn't care if people outside heard. That's what her gang outside was for after all. She paused briefly for dramatic effect. "Good people of National City, if you can't tell, this is a robbery. Kindly hand over all of your valuables to the lovely lady to my right. No one try to be a hero. After all, there's no reason anyone should get hurt now, is there?" She waved in the direction of Mick and Rory, giving them leave to "persuade" a teller to open the safe in the back room. "No fires this time!" Sara laughed as Mick threw back a muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Sara ducked as a bullet broke the window next to her head, sending glass everywhere. "Time for some fun." She sent a smirk in the direction of the brunette before returning fire. Gunshots multiplied suddenly as Savage, Kendra, Jax, Amaya, and Wells opened fire on the gunslingers foolish enough to try and stop the robbers.

A figure quietly slipped through the door, pistol aimed squarely at Lena's back, "Put your hands up, and turn round nice and slow now, you hear?" Lena froze where she stood, slowly raising her hands and spinning around with a shrug, "You got me." The stocky man smirked, "Damn right I did. You're done for." The smile slipped from his face like water when he felt the muzzle of a rifle against the side of his temple. He shut his mouth immediately, straining to hear the words that were hissed at him. "You must be monumentally stupid. Did you seriously think you could take on the gang robbing this bank single-handedly? You thought you could kill her? That no one would be watching her back?" Sara pressed the rifle harder against his skull, "Drop your gun. Now."

Mick and Leonard chose that moment to reappear, heavy bags in their arms and blood splattered against their crazed grins. Leonard took stock of the situation before sarcastically asking, "We're not interrupting anything, are we?" Lena shook her head, "No. In fact, we were just about to step outside with our new friend here."

Mick kicked the man in the back, making him stumble out the door, "You heard the boss! Move!" Sara quickly followed the stranger out of the bank, making sure to keep her gun trained on him all the while. Gunfire had since stopped and the bodies were scattered around the town square. The gang met up around the tree in the center of town, where Wells immediately recognized the captive stranger, "Well, well. If it isn't Old Sheriff Henry Allen. You used to be the quickest draw in the west, but you got slow. I'm sure you remember me, Sheriff. You put in me jail for the murder of your pretty wife."

Sheriff Allen fought against Jax, who was holding him. "I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Wells looked to Sara, "Let me finish what I started years ago. I'll give up my portion of the loot for it."

Sara looked thoughtful before nodding, "Wait a minute, alright?"

A maniacal grin took over Wells' face as he nodded eagerly. Sara looked towards where she knew people would be hiding. "This man, your Sheriff, has failed you! He thought he was better than us, that he was smarter than us. His mistake is going to cost him his life." She kicked out the Sheriff's knees and nodded to Wells, who chuckled and drew a bowie knife. He stalked towards the downed Sheriff and squatted in front of him. Sara could hear him murmuring to the old man before a quiet squelch could be heard. The old man groaned, and Sara thought it was over, until the sounds coming from him got louder to the point where he was screaming. She looked down at the scene and saw that instead of a quick death, Wells had decided to torture the man by disemboweling him. If he was lucky, he might die within the hour, but otherwise he had a long evening ahead of him as his entrails piled on the ground and he slowly lost blood. Wells had ensured that the town doctor would be of no help to him. The town would be subjected to his futile cries for help and would be able to do nothing except put him out of his misery.

Sara drowned out the cries of the townspeople and waved her finger in a circular motion, "Let's get going, shall we? We've got a long trek ahead of us still."


End file.
